


Heroic

by PaperHatCollection



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperHatCollection/pseuds/PaperHatCollection
Summary: After a few of Black Hat Inc's products fall into the hands of heroes, the team decides it's time for an undercover mission- and some help from Black Hat's .... Dear brother.





	Heroic

“No no  _ no _ . Just…  _ no _ . You’re doing this all  _ wrong _ . You  _ look _ like you’re about to be caught with your hand in the cookie jar, you’ll never make it through the front gate!”

White Hat uncrossed his legs, standing from his stool in one sweeping motion as he proceeded to fold his arms behind his back. His one visible eye worked it’s way down Flugs body, as it judg ed every inch of the poor , barefaced man  who seemed to want to vanish back into the dressing room if nothing more than to escape the demon’s scrutinizing gaze . 

Flug flinched. 

“And don’t do that.” White Hat suggested. “Now, getting rid of the paper bag?  _ Genius _ ; good job. But a pilot's helmet? And that pilots jacket?  _ Who _ are you supposed to be, Planeman?” he asked, stepping forward with a click of his heel to circle Flug like prey. 

“U-Uh, erm, I’m, uh, V-Vaskur.” Flug stuttered. “Vaskur Skip.” 

Now,  _ that _ made White Hat laugh. 

“Okay, keep that name, it’s gold. But keep it your  _ citizen  _ name and think of a better _ hero _ name, oh, and also-” White Hat swooped in suddenly, straightening Flug’s posture and tilting his chin up, pulling his arms back to his side as if he were a toy soldier. “Stand up straight, you need to be  _ oozing _ over-confidence to sell this.”

He stepped back, nodding to himself. “Now, try and work on that stutter. Nervous is one thing,  _ afraid _ is another.” 

White Hat spun on a heel, leaving Flug be , as he approached Demencia next. It had been  _ hell _ to get her out of that hoodie of hers and into something less  _ wild child _ and more  _ rebellious heroine _ , but White Hat had to say, the look  _ worked _ on her. 

Demencia played with her new found cape, spinning to wrap it around herself. Cute. 

“How’s the outfit treating you, my dear?” White Hat asked. “I must say, I was worried about the color palette at first, but red and green fit you splendidly.”

Demencia gave a bright, bubbly smile, practically bouncing from foot to foot. “Ooooo, do you think so?” she asked.

_ Yeah, she’ll be just fine.  _ White Hat thought to himself, a soft smile crossing his face.

White Hat gave her a curt nod, heading past her to the back of the dressing room where Black Hat-  _ hah _ , his bad,  _ Scarlett Boot _ was getting ready. 

Giving a knock on the door, White Hat cleared his throat.

“ _ Ahem _ , Scarlett, have you finished powdering your nose?” He teased, positive his brother was listening. 

It had been tricky to talk his brother onto taking on a form a touch more…  _ eye catching _ , but  _ someone _ on this team needed to be marketable if they were going to trick  _ anyone _ into thinking they were heroes… and sadly, animal sidekicks were their own category all together. White Hat  _ did _ feel sorry for his brother, he really did.

But  _ Cthulhu be damned _ this was  _ funny _ . 

The door creaked open, White Hat stepping back to give him room- and out strutted a tall, dark, gorgeous women. Black Hat had kept the same colors from before, though there was a lot more  _ red _ in his dress. It was even split on the side to show off those smooth black legs of his. And of course he’d had to swap his top hat out for a large brimmed sun hat, just to set himself further apart from… himself. 

He tipped his hat to his ‘sister’, smiling brightly. “Oh, bravo, a true goddess. The boob windows a nice touch.”

Scarlett narrowed his eye-  _ her _ eye, White Hat had to keep that in mind. A shame the others in the room couldn’t see the anger boiling under Scarletts form, it took everything White Hat had not to burst out laughing. 

“You’re perfect, don’t change a thing  _ darling _ .” White Hat said with a dismissive wave of his hand, making his way towards the last member of this little rag tag group of ‘heroes’.

As for 505… well, there wasn’t much you could do with a big blue bear. But he wasn’t widely known, and even then it was only within villain circles, so White Hat had tied a yellow and white polka dotted bandana around 505’s neck and declared him perfect.

White Hat walked to the front of the room, spinning to face everybody. 

“Well then, let’s go over this plan one last time, just to make sure I have all the details right.” White Hat suggested. “Someone- a  _ hero _ , has been getting their hands on  _ your _ products,” he glanced  between his brother and Flug. “And neither of you can find them. “Which the heroes have been using to reverse engineer how to stop  them, leaving your weapons useless to the villains who buy them. If sais heroes aren't stopped, you  _ will _ be out of business.

“ _ SO _ , your brilliant plan is to perform an  _ undercover _ mission and introduce  yourselves as an up-and-coming team of heroes to hunt out the guilty party, whoever they may be, within the hero HQ and pick up the latest gossip along the way, correct?” White Hat  asked, although his tone seemed to indicate he was really just clarifying things for himself . “Of course, you asked  _ me _ for help  to pull this off .”

Why they didn’t just ask White Hat to find said hero was beyond him, but he wasn’t about to risk preventing this trainwreck from leaving the station. He could not  _ wait _ .

 

\-----

 

“Wow…” Demencia- Demen _ t _ ia- why she’d insisted on such a small change was baffling  to all involved \- said. “This place is  _ huge _ .”

The opening hall was big,  grandiloquent , and most importantly, had much-larger-than-life statues of the world's finest heroes in the center of the lobby. Yep, leave it to heroes to go over the top with their decor. White Hat proudly scanned his own statue, a sure sign of how powerful, and trusted he was.

“Indeed.” He purred. “Trust me, it’ll only get- ” White Hat paused as something uneasy settled in his chest. “Something’s missing- wait, has anyone seen Vaskur?” White Hat asked, stepping back and scanning the small crowd of heroes around them. There was no sign of the nervous little scientist, nor did it seem anyone else had seen him either,  by the others ’ confused faces.  _ Great, if Flug had gotten lost- _

“White Hat!” a sudden voice boomed,  accompanied by the clap of what felt like a small truck hitting the center of his back, nearly throwing White off his feet.  H e stumbled to regain his balance , but stood dignified once more after a short recovery.

The same voice laughed, pulling his hand away from White Hat. 

“Careful now, wouldn’t want to give you a cracked lense.” Strongarm said, folding his arms behind his back as he flo a ted a few inches off the ground, observing the heroes in front of him. “Oh, these must be the newbies you told me about, right?” he asked, drifting closer , one of the group catching his eye . “Oh- hello there, miss…?”

Strongarm stepped towards Scarlett, clearly not noticing her look of disgust as he took her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles . “General Strongarm, at your service.” 

“... Scarlett Boot.” Scarlett responded. “Charmed, I’m sure.”

Strongarm seemed it, beaming at Scarlett in a way that left White Hat surprised there weren't little birdies flying above his head. 

“Oh, I see you’ve already met Commander Strongarm.” said someone behind White hat. He looked around to see one of the new heroes he hadn’t bothered to read up on yet. Zapper or Zappy or something like that. Next to him was Flug, looking surprisingly laid back. 

“I’m supposed to show the newbies around.” Zappy spoke up. “Vaskur here ended up completely lost- he would have just been wondaring the halls for  _ hours _ if I hadn’t passed him by.”

“Oh, thank you…” White Hat said. For a moment he considered using the other ’ s name but… yeah, he wasn’t even going to try . “And here I was worried we’d have to search everywhere for him.”

“Ah, sounds as if I should leave you to your tour,” Strongarm said to specifically Scarlett. “I look forward to working with you in the future.”

Strongarm walked away, White Hat tipping his  top hat and stepping back himself. 

“I should also get going… I have work to do.” He said, excusing himself. “Good luck.”

He turned on a heel and walked away with his hands behind his back, waiting until he’d passed through a door and was out of sight before teleporting to the security office. Given that  _ he _ was on camera duty for this shift (He’d traded both Nyra and Commander their shifts for the promise of some free gear) no one else should be paying any attention to security cameras. 

Rewinding one of the screens to a few minutes earlier, White Hat watched as Flug broke away from the group, sneaking down a hall and slipping into a random room, a lounge, before attaching a small disk to the side of one of the rooms wall mounted computers. 

Flug typed something in, flicking through random looking data, before hitting a button and pulling the disk out, slipping out again. 

White Hat watched him do this to two more computers before Zappy found him. Surprisingly, Flug played it off well, introducing himself and asking for directions without even a stutter. 

Huh, looks like  the inventor really  _ had _ take n that advice to heart.  White Hat fast forwarded to where he’d left the group, watching them follow after Zappy, clearly  _ bored _ as he explained the rules of the place and the general placement of everything, Dementia speaking up and requesting to use the bathroom-

Suddenly, the door behind him burst open, the lock itself breaking. White Hat had a feeling he knew who it was. 

He glanced back to see 505 straightening up, the other three members of Black Hat Inc pouring in the door. With a snap of White Hat’s fingers, the door closed itself and re-locked. 

“Enjoy your tour?” White Hat asked in a kind of ribbing tone . 

“Shut up.” Scarlett snapped. “Find anything on those cameras?” she asked.  _ Oh right, the guy stealing weapons.  _ Right.

“Nothing so far.” White Hat said with a shrug,  watching Flug as the scientist began to move. Flug pull ed up the spare chair and  sat down as he put another disk thingy on the side of the computer terminal they were using ,  and  start ed to weed through weeks of footage across the screen at once, his program pulling out images that contained Black Hat Inc tec in them. 

“We’ll get it soon, sir.” Flug promised. 

“You’d  _ better _ .” Scarlett hissed. “I’m  _ sick _ of this charade already- If I have to keep pretending  to be some goody two shoes-”

White Hat didn’t get to hear the rest of that- though he also didn’t get how Scarlett thought she’d been playing  ‘ good ’ so far when the most she’d done was glare daggers at Strongarm- but speak of the devil and all that. 

A beep came from the door, signaling it’s unlocking, moments before it opened as Strongarm took a step into the room, freezing in surprize. 

“Wait, what’s going on in here?” Strongarm asked, blocking the doorway and any chance at just running away before he could figure out what he was looking at. “I don’t  _ think _ you guys are supposed to be back here.”

White Hat opened his mouth to speak, but Scarlett swept between them. 

“Don’t  _ think _ .” she said. “You don’t  _ know _ … because we  _ are _ . We were just getting a good look at the layout of the building so we could start learning where everything is. We got… permission.” 

“Ah, well…” Strongarm scratched the back of his head. “I guess that’s… okay? But I might have to run this by security to make sure nothing’s out of place here; wouldn’t want to break any rules.”

“Well maybe you could…” Scarletts eye narrowed as she stepped closer, a sly smile crossing her face as she traced the insignia on Strongarms chest. “... give me a  _ personal _ tour, I’m always getting  _ lost _ in these confusing halls. I could use someone who knows his way down a  _ tight _ corridor.” 

Strongarm gulped. 

“Uh- Sure, of course.” Strongarm stuttered, standing a little taller.

“Good~” Scarlett practically  _ purred _ , running her hand up to Strongarms jaw before letting go, strutting past him into the hall, the man following like a horny dog as the door closed behind him. 

“I give him ten minutes before he drops dead.” Demencia spoke up. 

“Five.” Flug challenged, not even looking up from the computer screen. 

“Bwarw.” 505 said, which might have just been a random bear noise.

No more than two minutes must have passed before a loud _CRASH_ reverberated from deeper in the HQ, followed shortly by more crashes and yelling, and, finally, an alarm. WIthout saying anything White flipped one of the cameras around, finding the problem almost immediately. 

A giant tentacle monster made of flesh and teeth and random buzzsaws was tearing apart the base, shredding any hero that dared to come near it. Most heroes were fleeing for the hills, from the looks of it. 

Ah, the sounds of death~

White Hat watched as a fire hero-  F lame  T ornado or something, began attempting to  _ burn _ the monster down, only to do more damage to the walls around them as the building caught fire. 

White Hat disabled the security measures that would have stopped that fire from spreading, standing in one fluid motion and tearing a hole in space, quickly grabbing the group and shoving them inside. The important ones taken care of, White Hat went into the system and activated the knockout gas security measure to enter all available rooms. The gas itself was… highly  _ flammable _ . Or inflammable. Take your pick. 

Nodding to himself, he fled the building, Scarlett following not to long behind as they both settled on a nearby hill where White Hat had  dumped the group. 

The small  crew watched the hero HQ  _ burn _ at the bottom of the hill, Scarlett finally shifting out of her form and back into the dapper Black Hat they all knew and feared. 

“Welcome back brother.” White Hat chirped, which earned him a slap on the back of his head. 

“Shut up White.” He growled, stomping away from the group as Demecia skipped after him, giggling like a lovestruck school girl. 505 scratched behind his ear, knocking off the bandana, before he followed after, leaving just Flug and White Hat behind. 

Flug plopped down into the grass, sighing to himself as he rubbed at his helmet. 

“Why didn’t we just ask  _ you _ to do this?” he asked White Hat, though it sounded like it was mostly to himself.  The demon ignored the question for the most part.

“Ah yes, that reminds me, did you ever manage to find that target you were looking for?” White Hat asked, tilting his head slightly in Flug’s direction as he spoke, gaze never leaving the flames. 

“No.” Flug shook his head, sighing as he slumped over his knees, curling his arms around his legs.  The scientist was  _ cold _ , which felt ironic considering he was watching a blazing inferno just down the hill. “I checked the records, replayed footage, I even attempted to trace the rooms the weapons were retrieved from back  _ months _ . They just kinda… showed up, like some  _ guardian angel _ hand delivered them to the heroes door.”

Something about that felt odd on Flug’s tongue. 

“Someone who… knew about our business in the first place, who knew a way to  _ get _ access to our sites, our merchandise, who could have collected them without tipping off any of our protocols to catch heros, a decoy or… a shapeshifter…” he trailed off as his gaze trailed up. “One hero none of us would have bothered to look into…”

White Hat offered him a smile, filled with sharp teeth.

“Oh?” he asked , his tone sickly sweet . 

Flug gulped, his mouth dry. “Why?” he asked, scooting away from the … ‘hero’.

White Hat shrugged, turning his attention back to the flame. “I thought it would just be hilarious to watch you run around like chickens with their heads cut off, but  _ then _ you contacted me with this  _ gold mine _ of a plan and I couldn’t resist letting it go on just a little longer.

“I guess I just like watching you guys  _ squirm _ under the stress.” White Hat  offered , shrugging. “Ah well, I suppose your problem is over, isn't it? No reason to keep going when everyone is dead.”


End file.
